With development of information and communication technology, an internet of things (IoT) has become more widespread. An IoT environment refers to an environment in which all things are connected to internet using all sorts of communication technologies. In this environment, things around user all may communicate via the internet.
In a smart space (for example, a smart home), devices, such as a television (TV), a refrigerator, a bulb and the like, are connected to the internet. The user may give commands to the devices existing in the smart space via smart phone or smart remote controller to operate or manipulate the devices.
When the user uses IoT devices (internet-capable things), she or he generally uses a dedicated application installed in smart phone to check up a list for IoT devices currently existing in the home and to control the IoT devices.
If the user searches things existing in the home, she or he may first check up a list for all of the things existing in the home regardless of room structure. If the user wants to receive IoT service in a specific room, there is inconvenience in that she or he should select desired things one by one from the searched list and make a group based on the selected things.
Also, from among things usable in the home, several same products, such as smart bulbs and the like, may exist. In this case, as a result of the search for the things existing in the home, a plurality of same smart bulbs will be displayed in the searched list. However, it may be very difficult for the user to select smart bulbs existing in a room she or he wants.